


Уравнение корней не имело

by strangapostate



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychology, Self-Harm, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangapostate/pseuds/strangapostate
Summary: Будет смертельно холодной твоя ладонь, впрочем чего еще ждать-то от мертвеца.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	Уравнение корней не имело

Достоверно неизвестно, кому из персонала Аркхэма первому пришла в голову идея завязывать Нигме глаза, с конвоем провожая его по коридорам психлечебницы. Его память существовала вплетённая в бесконечную электросеть. Они меняют местами кнопки, но старт уже дан, и Нигма без остановки завоёвывает видеокамеры и постигает систему вентиляции, по которой и совершает все свои эмиграции. Готэм общается с Нигмой. Не через яркие и громкие вывески социопатичных в своей навязчивости торговых точек. Не через буклет, сунутый ему в руки у метро. Нет. За всем этим стоят самые глупые и слепые из людей. Через Готэм проходят, пробегают и проезжают тысячи людей и просто высокопарных клоунов. И каждый мнит себя способным понять Готэм. Воспринять его, описать, заговорить на одном языке. И каждый из них будет думать, что город ему открылся. Что только он сам понял настоящее течение мыслей бетонного голема. Но сколько бы Нигме не пришлось меняться в прописках, он навсегда остаётся в тех же Аркхэмских стенах. Двадцать четвертая камера крепко запечатана и изолирована от мира до тех пор, пока врач - обладатель ключа снова не соединит ее со вселенной. Нервная дрожь, как паук, ползает по рукам, когда Эдвард касается повязки на глазах, думая, что от этой темноты вскоре вскроется, как дверь. Но в каком бы ушлом мраке не оставили бы Нигму, дверь наружу нарисует - была бы стена.  
Он пытается обо всём этом рассказать своему лечащему врачу, зажимая слова в уравнения - доктор висит над ним точно дурная птица. Все слова, что озвучены вслух, мертвым грузом идут на дно. Эд - навечно зацикленный звук, и весь этот психосеанс - его немое кино, в нём Эдвард будто бы похерил бытие на тысячи агоний - сначала метишь в бога, а втянешься и век кукуешь в дураках.  
Эдвард "заминировался" в комнатке с громкоговорителем, пальцы градом по кнопкам - он может только смотреть на многочисленные экраны, и на каждом поджидает охрана. С ним пытаются вести переговоры, но все часы стоят. Эдвард живёт, коллекционируя то, что ему выпало совершать, все эти мутные стеклышки собираются где-то у него внутри, а когда они ему будут уже не нужны, кто-то скажет: «Смотри, получилось неплохо, из этого вполне могла бы выйти душа».  
\- Не лезьте ко мне - беды не будет. Смерть закончится, новой не завезут. - Нэштон как одуванчик - дунешь ему в глаза, и он разлетится по Аркхэму семенами таланта и зла, но в данный момент - мирно мур-мур в микрофон. - Позовите к трубке психиатра с нужным нажимом, кого-нибудь повыше меня и постарше. Я хочу с ним сыграть. Проиграю - отдам правый берег сознания на электрошоковое добивание.  
Глобально в мире можно было наблюдать четкую тенденцию, если игнорировать анализ разношерстных деталей и разгребание культурных полутонов; стандартная причинно-следственная связь: есть система и ее побочный продукт, соответственно общий костяк социума и выпадающие из него маргиналы. Взаимодействие двух сторон в дальнейшем формирует тот строй, в котором будет существовать отдельно взятое государство, город, община – и прочие измерения густонаселенных двуногими паразитами площадей. Уравнение, как видите, получается очень складное, логичное, рациональное, и именно поэтому Готэм из него выпадал по всяческим меркам и вопреки всем разумным доводам. Это было то самое единственное и потому прекрасное в своей уникальности место на земле, где психбольница с самыми опасными преступниками не была побочным эффектом системы, а ее непосредственным интегралом. Еще раз – Аркхэм не есть производная; производная есть Готэм. Если вы не понимаете, что это означает, то дальнейшее попытки переварить и овладеть этим городом вы можете оставить навсегда.

Джонатан Крейн знает, куда метить – в самое жерло этого города, где смердят наиболее отравленные, а потому интересные умы. Как на подбор все сломленные, страдающие, легкие на разлом, пугливые как трепетные птицы со слабыми сердцами; притворяются хищниками, а сами не сильнее дрожащих стебельков, когда фобос окутывает им разум, вырывая с языков щедрые вопли. Тем не менее, спустя несколько сеансов на новом месте работы Крейн быстро уловил определенный паттерн, что значило – даже преступные ухищренные сознания боятся очень однообразно и слишком быстро ломаются; удовлетворение, конечно, было, но формулы требовали большего – нельзя исследовать страх еще глубже и еще дальше, из раза в раз получая на руки одни и те же данные. Пациент Эдвард Нэштон казался тем, кто мог бы стать волнительным исключением из вереницы банальности – яркость костюма незаурядности ума не гарантировала, но слухи из уст наблюдавших его врачей говорили сами за себя; запудрил, запутал, закрутил; Крейн-ученый в уме высокомерно критиковал коллег за вопиющую некомпетентность; Пугало же аккуратно напомнил, что того самого, что был компетентен достаточно, он устранил, чтобы занять эту должность самому. Без дальнейших прелюдий – Крейн работал над тем, чтобы пациента отдали ему в руки на дальнейшую терпеливую экзекуцию. Однако, безумец опередил весь бюрократический процесс, обратив Аркхэм в увлекательную клетку. Паника коллег отражалась в невозмутимых глазах Крейна наглядными картинками из научных исследований – все это напоминало отборный социальный эксперимент с выявлением страхов каждого из находящихся здесь, и это без малейшей помощи со стороны химии.

Он объявляет игру – и объявляет ее правила. Емкие, понятные, простые. Хотелось пошутить: если смерть закончится, то точно беда, но коллеги бы специфичного апокалиптичного юмора Джона не поняли бы; никогда не понимали. Пока напуганные происходящим рты обладателей высших психологических образований лепетали, кого же отправят на мозговую пытку, доктор Крейн взял трубку сам. Без колебаний и без объяснений. Остальные врачи замерли, проглотив свои эмоции прямиком в солнечное сплетение; туда, где больше всего засасывает от страха перед надвигающейся угрозой. Правила игры его устраивали за исключением одного сакрально существенного пункта, но тс-с-с, всему свое время.  
\- Доктор Джонатан Крейн. Остальные даты, имена и явки не имеют значения, - выше и старше, серьезно, Нигма; если тот был и наполовину так умен, каковым себя позиционировал, то врядли бы стал акцентировать внимание на таких мелочах; впрочем, психиатр сделал нужные пометки в сознании – лишней информации из уст жерт… простите, пациента, попросту не бывает.  
\- От Вашего правого полушария слишком мало толку, чтобы сделать эту игру равноценной для нас обоих, мистер… как Вас величать? Будьте добры представиться, - Джонатан, конечно, знает его имя, но не может отказать себе в манипуляции выбить этот горделивый пьедестал собственного величия из-под его ног.  
\- Если я выигрываю, я становлюсь Вашим лечащим врачом. Срок полностью на мое усмотрение, от одного сеанса до вечности в Аркхэме.  
Осторожно, Нигма. Соперников нужно выбирать себе по зубам, а не "выше" и "старше", ведь вполне возможно, что тебя ждет неизбежный цугцванг.  
В глазах докторов Нигма предстаёт монстром, перебирающим, словно крапленые карты, все возможные способы нанести человеку смерть, взаимодействия с чужим рассудком. Он не Джокер, вышучивающий жизнь, он всегда самостоятельно ткёт свою паутину, никого не подпуская к своим настоящим намерениям, в том и сила его. Эдвард ищет секрет. Разгадку и при этом — загадку. Всё зашифровывает и теряет ключ, потом с наслаждением, присущим глотку воды, вспоминает место и звук. Истории, реальность для которых — повод уйти в придумывание историй. Иногда ему кажется, когда он сидит в комнате, полной людей, что зашелестят крылья — огромные, как мосты, — разворачиваясь, будто веер, у него за спиной… Среди неусыпных трудов, беззастенчивых авантюр, блистательных аттракционов его не покидает странная тревога, тайная неутоленность, загадочная неполнота, которую не заполняет его фонтанирующая деятельность. Однако это не мешает Эдди наращивать успех своего побега.  
\- Доктор Джонатан Крейн. Холодное зеркало, все отражающее, но ничего не вбирающее в себя. - в какой-то момент Нигма даже пробуксовался, поняв, кого достал на свет из поля лототрона. Он слышал о Джонатане много всякого от других пациентов - и теперь хорошо знал его с тыла, но не с лица, но лицо его, как казалось Эдварду, наверняка начиналось с острых кончиков вил. Он слышал о Джонатане из стен - его имя писали когтями диких криков. - А я Загадочник. Самолепленная химера. Полностью согласен на твои условия игры. - он едва сдерживает смех, но отрывистые смешки все равно прорываются сквозь оскаленные зубы с тем самым змеиным шипением. Внутри Эдварда поднимается настоящий белый шторм. Наверное, это всё то же пошлое, бледное, как в холод, любопытство, но ему оно кажется благородным, ведь в своём мире он был положительный герой; мушкетёр, рыцарь Розы. Впрочем, в какой-то момент он перехитрит сам себя, раз такой умный. Когда-нибудь он основательно загремит, с треском и фейерверком, обратно в свою камеру в Аркхэме. Но сначала: кому ему передать тайный чертёж недовершённых и недовершимых исканий? Нигма отказался от вечера и утра и бродит другими дорогами, но когда выныривает — зовёт и зовёт соперника по играм. Тот говорит издалека: я нарочно не захожу к тебе. Ты должен быть один. Скоро ты изменишься. Тебе это понравится.  
Человеческая личность не измеряется настоящим – это не постоянная величина, не константа, а величина непрерывно изменяющаяся, и в любой момент может произойти обработка прошлой информации на качественно новом уровне и с новым поворотом. Это как случай. И поэтому объяснять поведение человека это всё равно что рассказывать, почему в лотерейном билете выигрышным номером стал 167507.

\- Захвати рацию. Она лежит на первой каталке у выхода, в восточном коридоре. Тебе нужно пройти в блок интенсивной терапии. Там всё и начнётся. - в Эдварде много раздавленных страстей. Они, как колючие проволоки, связывают его мозг изнутри. Что бы он не представлял себе, что бы он не делал, всегда выходит нож. Эдвард зазывает Джонатана в комнатку с заспиртованным воздухом, полную битого стекла по полу. В центре стоит тумба, на тумбе лежит ключ, выигранный в короткой перепалке с заведующим отделением. Дверь за Крейном захлопывается сама и бесшумно.

\- У меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы, к примеру, подвести к Аркхэму воду со своим нечеловеческим разумом: чтобы она затопила лечебницу и съела дураков до костей, а умных выбросила на берег богатыми и счастливыми. - Эдвард нажимает на одну из кнопок, и стекло, медленно зашевелившись, поднимается в воздух порывами сжатого воздух, роится, словно мотыльки, вокруг Крейна - жалящее и острое. - Тебе просто нужно дойти до ключа, чтобы тебе не перерезало глотку. Удачи.

Самолепленная химера отражается в холодном зеркале сдерживаемым недовольством: Джонатан не любит чужие игры в Бога – чувства собственного бессилия перед предначертанной судьбой вдоволь наелся в отрочестве, щедро вырвал им же, вытерся Библией и с тех пор, вооруженный знаниями против человеческого рода, предпочел контролировать ситуацию самолично. Мозг Нэштона как награда, тем не менее, кусочек лакомый, большой – от того, что тому хватило ума косвенно поставить Крейна в положение, где он не мог заявить на него свои права по привычным скользким методам, еще пуще поощрял в докторе желание сломать его и разобрать загадочный внутренний мир на поблекшие головоломки и осколки памяти. Концепция «сначала заслужи это» с Крейном не резонировала совершенно, но определенно завышала в перспективе ценность добычи. Он напоминает себе об этом, когда идет за рацией, продолжает напоминать, когда прокладывает траекторию к блоку интенсивной терапии. Он молчаливо перебирает свои преимущества в данной ситуации – его мрачная репутация среди пациентов, скользящая по палатам криками спятивших, и язык – саднящий, манипулятивный, капающий сцеженной ледяной ненавистью вместо слюны. Азарта и охоты до самой игры в его послужном списке, как видите, не было.

Персонал замер, проглотив вселившуюся надежду; замер и весь перестроенный Аркхэм, словно бы с началом представления из него выкачали все веселье. Вскоре предстоит замереть и Крейну – совсем ненадолго, не обольщайтесь, но поистине – когда стекло подрагивает на полу мелким трепетом крыльев и затем вздымается ввысь роющейся стайкой, последнее, о чем он думает, это мотыльки. Первая ассоциация, а потому оседшая в глубине глотки горьким налетом, это нестройный ряд обезумевших ворон, голодных до его плоти, а потому отрывающих от нее по чуть-чуть; клюв кусает за щеку – остается мелкая ссадина, кусает за тыльную сторону ладони – рисует на ней полосатые узоры. Крейн заворачивается в защитную ауру замогильного безразличия, не дает дыханию взлететь подлой птицей – задача стоит банальная: возьми ключ так, чтобы не перерезало глотку. Разум доктора линеен, последователен и буквален – он трактует это самым очевидным в мире образом, не имея времени/желания ввязываться во что-то более тонкое и играючее, посему; Джонатан зажимает фронтовую часть горла рукой, той самой, что держит рацию – не слишком удобно, но все равно действенно. Свободной рукой заслоняет глаза от голодных стеклышек – порезы на руках злят, кипятят кровь, но всяко меньше, чем если бы они были на веках. Заодно поджав губы, Крейн доходит до тумбы с нужным ключом, забирает его в карман, на миг зажмурив глаза. Удача ему не понадобилась, но голос по ту сторону рации все равно хотелось раскромсать в кровь – такую же, что сейчас капала ему на ладонь со лба. Мысль об электрошоковом добивании резко стала несколько привлекательнее.

\- Слишком мало времени – звучит так, словно время твой враг. Доживешь ли ты до своего Альцгеймера, или время сжалится, сыграв свою злую шутку раньше?  
Джонатан не говорит – загробно обволакивает, пока стекло заинтересованно смотрит ему в рот, раздумывая, сможет ли проникнуть и поцарапать ему колкий язык. Все, на что оно успевает наткнуться, это сжатый оскал.  
\- Впрочем, может быть, время твой союзник – ты используешь нехватку его как оправдание тому, что не сумел додуматься до чего-то более грандиозного. Мой первичный диагноз: в игре Го ты бы проиграл искусственному интеллекту.  
В конце девяностых годов это все еще считается абсурдом. Доктор балансирует на тонкой грани из нежелания усложнять себе жизнь более продуманными ребусами и рвении достать до больного эго, оставить на нем синяк – до того оно раздулось, что уже выпирало сквозь ребра; видно даже невидящим оком огородного пугала. Крейн умалкивает – заспиртованный воздух разлегся в полости рта больничными осадками, укромно забился в трахею.Через вентиляционный ход Эдвард выбирается в коридор. Крадётся он тихо, словно капелька крови, чернея, ползёт по блестящему хрому. То и дело оглядывается по сторонам, цепляясь взглядом за все, что может уместиться на пятачке сетчатки – тщетно! Нет ничего, что помогло бы ему расчистить выход наружу. В ловушке, в которую угодил Крейн, не было паука - лишь дыра, отверстие. Неуёмный паук бежал из Аркхэма напролом, слыша и подозревая присутствие других людей за своей спиной, но не сталкиваясь с ними лично - в самый последний момент избегая погони. Его примерные наброски на карту местности свежие, но уже червивые, как райский плод, что искушает, насыщает, но уже пахнет злом. И самоуверенность да звуки медных труб вот как теперь вороньим карканьем откликнулись. Невольно стало стягиваться в тугой узел пересохшее горло.  
\- Ты меня не заденешь, беспородный врачила. Со своим прошлым я научился жить, как с хорошо изученными за долгие годы минными полями, постепенно их разминируя. Возрадуйся, ибо тебе встретился человек без изъянов самокопания! - пародируя библейский тон, буквально пропевает в рацию Эдди. - Взял ключ? Ну и проваливай. Ты мне больше не интере... - тут-то в Нигму и врезается кровожадный оскал охраны и острые удары рук. Они хватают его и тащат, он рычит и сопротивляется, но к ним уже направляется кто-то из медперсонала, чей укол надолго выдернет Эдварда из жизни. На следующее утро память отбивается от рук - он не помнит, как организовывал стеклянный вихрь игры, вот только воспоминание о добром докторе Крейне, чьё сердце равняется мраку, не рассеивается; наоборот: ассоциируется, концентрируется и кристаллизуется. Мир вокруг гудит в восьми чувствах, словно множество тончайших нервов внутри Эдварда поют какую-то странную и многоголосную песню. Но хоть ему и доставляло удовольствие представлять себе Крейна расцарапанным, с располосованным горлом, падающим на голый цементный пол, Эдвард не мог ни думать, ни слушать о нём. Лица Джонатана просто не существовало для Готэмского Сфинкса, только его лисья морда, которая не была правдой. Должно было быть что-то соломенное и смолянистое, словно его достали из завалов на дне человеческого мозга. То как Крейн вёл себя с ним - это было чистое и безошибочное преследование.  
Рано утром санитары буквально затащили его в психиатрический кабинет, словно для исповеди. Там Нигма вцепился в решётку груди; сердце билось внутри, такой огонь, как в шахтёрских лампах. Его окружало множество сертификатов, подтверждающих врачебную квалификацию Джонатана Крейна - сколько лет он уже работает в Аркхэме? Эй, начальство, этот ваш психиатр давно прокис, пора его уволить!  
\- Ну, я хотя бы не проиграл свою роль в ваших планах, док, - только и смог сказать Эдвард. Его голос, вначале слабый и колеблющийся, теперь сделался глубоким и звонким. - Почему вы хотите меня лечить? Другие только и стараются, чтобы как можно быстрее сбагрить меня с рук. Они боятся моих вопросов, избегают загадок и скрывают своих скелетов в платяных шкафах. А я как книга, открытая на середине, хочу видеть своего читающего.  
Эдвард Нигма слишком нервный для самоопределения разминированного поля – поле без единой мины что безжизненный океан, пустое и мертвое, безразличное ко всякому, кто ступает по нему, не желающее взорвать его лишь за то, что посмел не угадать паттерн расставленных ловушек. Джонатан Крейн был больше не интересен ему – что ж, никто его не спрашивает, ибо Нигма все еще интересен Крейну. Сталкеринг? О нет, увольте, слишком дешево; скорее исследовательское любопытство вкупе с расцветающим умеренно кровожадными бутонами садизмом. С каждым порезом на лице у цветка вырастал еще один жадный шип; наутро добрый доктор смотрит в зеркало перед тем, как отправиться на работу, и думает, что маска ему сегодня не понадобится совсем – под галлюциногеном из ссадин поползут черви, потечет ледяным мазутом тягучее чувство одиночества и неизбежности смерти, зашаркают паучьи лапки. Коллеги смотрят на помеченное аттракционом лицо со стыдливым уважением – Крейн забирает их преклонение по кусочку и обращает в заслуженное чувство превосходства; вскоре к нему на щите доставят пациента с похожими наклонностями в унижающих наручниках – доктор считает долгом перед самим собой выжать из последнего по максимуму для себя, сделать выигранный приз достойным предшествующей возни.  
\- Мои планы не однодневны – ты еще не раз можешь в них проиграть. Я мог бы сказать, что это в твоих интересах, но учитывая твой диагноз, боюсь, ты обречен на палку о двух камней.  
Джонатан отмечает смену тональности – о частичном поражении Нэштон мямлит, как побитая собака, но о чужой заинтересованности он начинает звенеть взбудораженными колокольчиками. И в том, и в другом случае Крейн парирует звуковые волны ровным белым шумом. Он не видит смысла скрывать своих скелетов в шкафах, как по словам Эдварда делали его предшественники. Он так кстати являлся этими скелетами изначально. Впрочем, знакомить пациента сразу со своей особой методикой лечения он не спешит, раскачивает его постепенно в персональную бездну; в прелюдии работы без токсина есть свое особое удовольствие - контролировать с помощью страха может каждый при должном редчайшем сочетании мотивации и навыков, но вырывать из людей частички их ужасов как начальный депозит одним только диалогом может лишь доктор Крейн. Затянувшиеся со вчерашнего ранки на руках зудят вместе с желанием протестировать эти умения на столь особенном пациенте; однако тс-с-с, он ни за что не признает его таковым. Пусть будет благодарен, что вообще оказался избран - жалящие электроды всегда поджидают где-то в углу своего звездного часа; в руках Крейна они работают без анестетика.  
\- На середине книга слишком скучна, я предпочитаю читать с конца, на самом обрыве временного отрезка. Итак, ты не ответил мне про время – непозволительно нечестный поступок. Я не ожидал от тебя такого и страшно разочарован. Так и запишем… - Крейн делает небольшую запись, отчужденно вздохнув, прежде чем озвучить слова, как диктант или неизбежный приговор, - …В стране слепых и одноглазый может возомнить себя королем.  
Доктор поднимает взгляд на Нигму. Во льду отчетливо высечен вызов.  
\- Кто нечестный, я нечестный? Я обречён на вечное хамелеонство; вкус мой в беспрерывном движении; он играет у меня роль часовой стрелки, и все проверяют свой вкус по ней, как часы по одному какому-нибудь регулятору, но все несколько отстают. - Лицо Нигмы вспыхнуло острой мукой и потухло, окаменев в задумчивости. Только чёрные глаза беспокойно блестели в орбитах. Психиатрический сеанс тянулся, как задерганная ломовая кляча. Каждую секунду, короткую и длинную в своей ужасной определенности, он чувствовал в полном объеме, всем аппаратом сознания - себя, закованного в наручники, напряжённого до боли в черепе, до звона в ушах. Слова кипели в горле, теснясь и отталкивая друг друга. - Я любимчик у времени. Я опережаю его, а оно-то и ставит меня на место. А с тобой возиться, что в крапиву садиться. - он закончил тихим вздрагивающим шепотом, как если бы их с Крейном окружала целая сеть глаз и ушей. Струйки холода, осторожные, как мыши, пробирались тихонько сквозь форму арестанта к телу. Он пытался понять, почему его бьет дрожь. Словно все внутренности всё самое сокровенное, самое важное в его существе, без чего нельзя жить, - все накрепко привязалось к родной камере, а сам он давно убежал в Готэм и где-то там спрятался со своим интеллектом. - Запиши лучше, что я личность, а не какая-то там свалка для диагнозов, ведь так? А загадки — это способ быть не глухим среди оглохших? Это предмет, это камень, который моё сознание бросает в людей, чтобы быть замеченным! - Вся строгость, вся логическая энергия Нигмы, копимая им исподволь в надежде оказаться правым и властным, сильным и понятным, терялась при этих безответных восклицаниях нелепо и в который раз. И Джонатан не понимал того, за что Эдварда сейчас трясло-колотило, как будто в нём хохотал сам смерч. Он не слышал эту симфонию загадок в себе - завораживающую, обволакивающую. Не чувствовал судороги слов, сопряжённые с неистовой работой мозга:  
\- Ты и я - узники янтарного времени. - Крейн был действительно впаян, как в янтарь, в цепкий кругозор Нигмы. Он представлял себе доктора в ожерелье из детских страхов - самого обжигающего камня во вселенной. Страхи бренчат как цепочка, обыкновенно закладывающая дверь, но теперь откинутая в сторону, чтобы впустить сквозь двери неизвестного, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и разгадать его в пух и прах. Крейн, казалось, был не человек, а завод по производству безразличий. - Не мы в тюрьме, а тюрьма темнеет в нас. - улыбка в этих словах присутствовала, но это была улыбка Чеширского кота: то появлялась, то растворялась, а, иногда, показывала и всё своё кошачье тело. По фрагментам этого тела, как по черепкам древних амфор можно было восстановить картину всей души Эдварда, которую затравила медикаментами всё та же неодушевленная сила Аркхэма, расплющивающая жизни людей. - Для того, чтобы быть сумасшедшим, необязательно сходить с ума. Для этого нужно помнить то, чего не было и забыть то, что было. Это и есть незыблемое правило существование Аркхэма, понимаешь меня, ты, растение? И ночь, и все вещи, и все лица - это сообщающиеся сосуды! Никто этого не понимает, кругом одни ненормальные. Они поедают мои сны, мою самость! - громко выкрикивает Нигма; ему не хватает только рупора, свёрнутого из позавчерашней газетки. Голос его, как бы раздваивается — он кладёт руки на колени и говорит уже даже не Крейну, а кому-то в пустоту, не принимая точного, но явного участия в происходящем; другой голос, с уверенностью второго человека, говорит ему: «Нет, подожди — я все устрою, я с ним договорюсь».  
Эдварда слишком много, он невыносимо шумный, отвратительно громкий, до сцеженных зубов бессмысленный в своем комплексе умника, не замечающий того явственного противоречия, что тот, кто умнее всего, не оказывается в наручниках и оранжевой робе сумасшедшего, не реагирует так щедро на явственную манипуляцию своего лечащего (назовем это так) врача. Если бы расковырять ранку и дать гною из него политься зеленой рекой уязвленных слов не было первым шагом к цели доктора Крейна, он бы уже давно зашил пациенту рот – буквально, нитками-иглами, чтобы стекающая кровь забрала с собой помимо плазмы и чешущийся, проворный язык. 

\- Я НЕ ЛЖЕЦ! Я умный человек, но я также слабое место в любом деле, за которое я берусь, и я также готов на всё, чтобы поддерживать себя в живом рассудке!

Раньше Нигму часто мучали кошмары ностальгической природы, но потом он сменил фамилию, поставив новую облицовку на свою психику, и старые кошмары ушли, уступив место более свежим, молодым и злобным. Их Нигма тоже надул, став остроумцем Загадочником. Сразу появилась такая удаль и кураж, чтобы, к примеру, ограбить банк или подгулявшего ночного прохожего а дополнительным допингом стали вырастающие на жизненном пути препятствия. Загадочник мог наизусть рассказать все промахи мира и чётко видел прямую дорогу к всеобщему счастью, он знал, что нужно поделать - тогда бы оно наконец совершилось.

\- Без меня мир погибнет. Я вязну как в болоте в невежестве и самодовольстве. Но достаточно одного человека, чтобы меня воскресить. Тогда станут так быстры мои воды, что ты не найдешь отражения, сколько в них ни гляди.

И почему происходящее кажется Нигме обрубком какого-то сна? Вызывающе тихая комната и крепкий стол, на который отвесно падает свет. Каждая мелочь белеет с укоризненной ясностью. Диктофон, пачка тестов, блокнот в руках Крейна, который он спешно откладывает в сторону — да неужели ты настолько не парился, собираясь на этот сеанс? Нет, это не характеризует тебя как глупца; по себе знаю, что библиотеку дешевле носить в голове, но до чего же плоский в обиходе человек! Любой бы другой уже давно сорвался, а доктор Крейн смотрит на него всё также непроницаемо. Иммунитет? Неужели он из тех, в кого кинешь оскорбление как полено, а оно затеряется по пути? И чем яростнее ты пытаешься задеть, тем ярче становится ненасытный огонь в чужих глазах? Приходится кодами подбирать слова там, где нет даже скважины для ключей...

Джонатан ничего не отдает взамен, только вбирает жадной черной дырой; реплики летят в него и рикошетят обратно в Загадочника, наткнувшись на разряженную ауру безразличия. Джон берет его слова, коллекционирует в противоречивые причинно-следственные связи и собирает из них логическую ловушку, но пока он спросит лишь одно; последние слова Нигмы пробуждают легкий интерес на дне ледовитого океана, и кажется, словно бы доктор наконец-то смотрит на открытую книгу чуть более заинтересованно, точно заметив в складном тексте расползшееся шипастым микробом чернильное пятно.  
— Это тебя пугает? - он откладывает в сторону блокнот и ручку, готовый записывать все сразу в свои нейронные связи нерушимым кодом одержимого человека. Однако, ломка забирает остатки его терпения, эгоцентризм пациента делает его достаточно тяжелым объектом, чтобы избегать скорейшего попадания в гравитационное поле Крейна, и последнему это совершенно не нравится. Что же, интеллект Нигмы уже успел уступить свое место оголенным реагирующим нервам, заботливый его психиатр решает, что степень подготовки уже достаточная для непосредственной процедуры, о чем он и оповещает, уронив в предупреждение выскобленный из пространных речей Эдварда парадокс:  
\- Впрочем, знаешь, я не могу верить тебе на слово с тех пор, как ты мне дал повод усомниться в своей честности, прикрывая ее изменчивостью. Ты бы оставался личностью, будучи хамелеоном, исключительно и только если бы страдал диссоциативным расстройством личности, что автоматически сделало бы из тебя заодно и свалку для диагнозов. Следовательно, либо ты свалка для диагнозов, либо жулик, Нэштон, - доктор выдерживает паузу, прежде чем поднять портфель-чемоданчик со своего скучающего места на полу и положить его на стол. Сумка открывается угрожающе резко, но не обнажает своего содержимого человеку напротив, скрывает от него то, что вскоре тот не сможет ни скрыть, ни стереть из памяти, - Не бойся, я помогу тебе определиться.

Короткое нажатие как выроненный невзначай приговор, и токсичные пары целенаправленно обнимают дыхательные пути Нэштона удушливой маской, проникают ему в самое горло и вытаскивают из него страхи прямо за хвост, точно трусливых крыс. Крейн встает с места и нависает над Эдвардом, вколачивая его в неудобный больничный стул пытливым взглядом сверху вниз, словно бы закрепляя последний гвоздь в гробу его величия.  
\- Они не поедают твои сны, это явь. Они не поедают твою самость, ведь последней нет и в помине.  
Крейн не надевает свою маску. На этот раз он сам хочет стать персональным кошмаром.

\- Я ничего не боюсь, - Эдварду кажется, что они всё-таки связаны и тонкая нить между ними натягивается. Ему хочется начать расспрашивать, ощущает ли Крейн натяжение этой нити и где именно он его ощущает – на запястьях, горле или сердце? Но Крейн занят чем-то иным - он достал с пола внушающий уважение чемоданчик и раскрыл - склоненная голова Нигмы невольно подавалась всё вперёд и вперёд, и только тут можно было понять, почему так судорожно сжаты его руки: лишь это противодействие, эта спазма удерживала в равновесии готовое упасть со стула тело. Тут-то он и глотнул всей грудью пахнущий смрадом газ из пульверизатора - глаза расширились, обезумели от страха. Эдвард ведь дал все необходимые ответы и даже позволил наступить на горло собственной гордости - своей гордости! - чтобы удовлетворить этого сумасшедшего. Он зажмурился, запаниковал ещё до того, как токсин вступил в силу. Момент озарения краткий, как щелчок пальцев и кажется, уже не вернётся никогда: в груди тяжело стучит сердце. Газ проникает сквозь любую преграду, готовый смести все на своём пути, лишь бы получить то, к чему он стремится. Вытащить на свет всех демонов, выжать страх. Выжать и повесить изуродованную душу сушиться. Запах удушливой гари на Крейне, словно тля на розе, лицо - тёмная пыточная ямка. Его глазницы пусты, он - лиса, чья шершавая рыжая пасть мягка, как обувная стелька - птичка, выходи.

\- Что... Что ты наделал?! - под рулады стучащих зубов выдавливает из себя Загадочник. Комнату буду когтем поперёк разорвало - голос Пугала размывается, витает в воздухе, ощутимый как сигаретный дымок, растекается вокруг несчастного Эдварда. Плохой, плохой мальчик. Всегда обманывал, всегда уходил от ответов. Когда он выучит этот урок? Сколько раз потребуется ударить, чтобы он наконец понял? Дети понимают свои проступки и исправляются, но только не Эдди. - Прекрати! Я ничего плохого не сделал! Я всё усвоил, я больше не буду обманывать, пожалуйста! - в каждом углу его поджидает жуткая, раскачивающаяся тень отчима, а в лице Крейна кровоточит сама смерть.

Ты, Эдвард Нигма, слабое место по жизни.  
Готов на все, чтобы поддерживать себя в живом рассудке? Крейн определенно надеется на это, потому что мертвый разум больше не может источать страхов, неспособный генерировать ничего кроме безразличного разложения.  
Достаточно одного человека в море чужого невежества, чтобы воскресить? А как насчет одного человека, который поднимет на поверхность твоих вод твою же собственную некомпетентность, достаточно ли будет его, чтобы смерть обглодала тебе пальцы? Как. Долго. Ты. Протянешь. Нигма. Как долго ты будешь слепо верить в то, что ничего не боишься.

Страх изнашивает тело, ослабляет сердце от перенагрузки, съедает даже самые амбициозные разумы, обнажая то самое сокровенное, подкорковое, что лишено щедрых культурных наслоений и заблуждений касательно выстроенного по кирпичику самообмана "я". Загадочник словно бы весь целиком - сплошной разум, оттого волнительнее избавлять его от этой тяжелой ноши извилистого ума, чтобы посмотреть, что же там под ним, этим розовым одеялом-грецким орехом; какие черви съедают плоть у самого основания его раздувшегося черепа. Доктор Крейн нависает над пациентом с гневно поджатыми скулами, в некогда безучастных глазах клокочет праведная ярость, а руки, что упирались в край стола, казалось, стали кулаками. Джонатан запускает руку по самый локоть в серое вещество Эдварда, пробив зеленую надслойку комплекса сверхчеловека и нащупав на дне черное, хлипкое и жалкое. От презрения в носу колется, от злорадства трепещет солнечное сплетение. Крейн отгадывает его - маленького Нэштона, что так боялся оказаться обманщиком, что в итоге все же стал им.

\- Ты сказал, что ничего не боишься, а теперь стучишь мелкой дрожью челюсти. Обманул.  
Доктор приближает свое лицо к искаженной от ужаса физиономии Эдварда. Еще чуть-чуть, и он соприкоснётся с ним кончиком холодного носа. Загробное дыхание чужака догоняет Нигму вместе со следующими словами:  
\- Ты обещаешь, что больше не будешь обманывать, и это снова ложь.  
И этот страх - о, он столь непохожий на все, с чем раньше работал Крейн. Стандартные фобии - они боялись пауков, насекомых в причинных местах, разинувшей пасть поджидающей их смерти, воющего одиночества, червей под кожей, рака легких, отмирающих гниющих конечностей... однако, это что-то действительно свежее, оно забавляет Пугало, будоражит ему зависимый разум не то излишне любопытного ученого, не то намертво прирученного наркомана. Искрясь неприкрытым восторженным безумием, Крейн вплотную шепчет на ухо Нигмы нарастающим напряжением:  
\- Ты гнусный лжец, бесстыдный обманщик, мелкий жулик, ты никто, ошибка мироздания. Мир погибнет, даже не заметив, что ты когда-либо жил, потому что твоя ценность мельче неделимого атома. Ты никому не нужен, кроме меня. Я милостиво даю тебе шанс стать формулой в моих исследованиях. Переведи дыхание, оно тебе понадобится в следующий раз.  
Крейн одаривает щеку Нигмы хлесткой пощечиной, прежде чем отстраниться обратно на свое место. Дождавшись, пока пылающий розовый оттенок - знак честно вырванного из вчерашней игры трофея, не живой личности - сойдет с эпителия, он объявляет сеанс законченным. Санитары получают в дар непривычно неэкспрессивного Нэштона, не пытающегося завязать их заурядные мозги в многоступенчатый гордиев узел. Они не задают лишних вопросов - давно научились не делать этого. В стенах Аркхэма всем плевать на благосостояние пациентов - они все преступники, а лицо Крейна, изрезанное знаками о победе, все еще вызывает слишком много уважения, чтобы перечить.

На том же месте в тот же час, но спустя неделю - Эдвард уже находится на своем месте привязанной шавкой, купленной почти что за бесценок - ссадины Крейна уже совсем бледные, незначительные, зато голод по страху еще краснее, чем прежде. Доктор Пугало заходит в кабинет, предварительно выстрелив в Нигму угрожающей обоймой властной зимы глаз. Он не желает больше никакой прелюдии, пустых разговоров, представлений, раскачиваний, формальностей; сразу переходит к тому аккорду, когда чужой ужас вплетается с собственным насильно вшитым под кожу спокойствием, порождая гамму незабываемых адреналиновых чувств. Струйка токсичных паров летит в Нигму шарообразным копьем, но он смеет от нее увернуться. Злость просыпается в Джоне голодными осами, готовится ужалить - в ответ на грохот Аркхэм молчит, не желает помогать тому, кто неделю с лишним назад объявил его своим аттракционом. Джонатан возвышается над столом и с затаенной угрозой размеренно огибает его, перейдя на противоположную сторону. Обнаруженная картина вызывает у него очень искреннюю улыбку.

Маленький трусливый Эдди ползет от него в угол с грацией подстреленного воробушка; руки в цепях, ноги в цепях, тело в оранжевой тюрьме не самого удобного комбинезона; Джон даже немного смеется, возвращается за своим портфелем и вновь подходит к пациенту - тот как раз успевает забиться в девяносто градусов у стены, видимо, все еще надеясь, что он - это разумные воды, способные принять форму того сосуда, с которым пытаются слиться. Проебался Нэштон вот только, ведь был он не водой, а податливой горячей глиной.  
\- Твое поведение совсем никуда не годится, Эдди, - доктор качает головой, сочась укором, - Придется перейти к новым мерам воспитания.

Из ширмы портфеля выглядывает острие шприца; руки Пугала теперь в белых перчатках, вбирают в сосуд жидкость из переливающейся бледным изумрудом колбы. На мечущегося в неуклюжей панике Эдварда Джон садится всей своей тяжестью, что вовсе не велика, но для такого же астенического человека достаточна, чтобы обездвижить. Зажав его локоть между коленными чашками, Джон закатывает рукав больничной робы и зажимает поверх локтя ладонью вместо жгута. Запах спирта облизывает место будущего укола - Пугало заражает разум, а не тело; раз и все, податливое мясо кусает предательский комарик. На опустевший шприц Джон смотрит практически с вожделением.

\- Расскажи мне, что изменилось с прошлого раза, Эдди. Чего ты боишься сегодня.  
Внутривенный раствор должен вызвать более сильную реакцию, но Крейн экспериментировал с ним впервые, все искал наиболее подходящего по параметрам интересности и физической выносливости подопытного. Джон смотрит выжигающим взглядом пришедшей смерти. Миг, и он скрывает его под самодельной маской.  
Познакомься, Эд, с моим старым приятелем. Кажется, ты уже слышал его имя в этих скорбных стенах.

Каков он, тот решающий час, когда разрушается психика человека? Крейн отпечатывается где-то в сплетении обонятельных нервов Эдварда. Сильный настойчивый запах — это голос мертвых. От имени этих мертвецов Аркхэм осмеливался дышать, говорить и жить. Тихие и терпеливые мертвецы зовут его к себе, убаюкивая и утешая... Если будет утеряна высота душевных хребтов, если Нигма будет искать изменений, приспособлений, прощений — всё будет кончено, ему не устоять перед намыленной веревкой. Трескучее слово «самоубийство» впивается в мозг. От пощёчины Эдвард падает в кроличью нору – мрак - могилу; у него ощущение яблока, попавшего в соковыжималку, из которого вот-вот брызнет сок, он уже не Эдвард и не Нигма, лишь марионетка в руках доктора Крейна, его новая игрушка в иссиня-смоляной, как вороново крыло, игре. И силясь выжить в ней, избирая для себя новую линию поведения, Готэмский Сфинкс впадает в молчание. Ничто, кроме невнятного голоса сердца внутри, более не способно взволновать его ум. Крейну нужны от него реакции и страхи - Эдвард не доставит ему этого удовольствия. Он запирается в молчании, словно боясь осквернить тончайший безмолвный ручеек мыслей – последних мыслей, которые не разбились и не потерялись после крушения, что навёл токсин в его голове. В медленной регенерации своего сознания, Эдвард бинтует навзничь переломанные слова.  
Крейн идёт до конца, он – бульдозер своего времени, своих желаний. Их следующая встреча уже предрешена – из бледных губ Джонатана, кажется, вот-вот вынырнет змеиное жало. Он смотрит на Нигму так, словно хочет вылизать беззащитность из его глаз. Внутри Эдварда непрерывно тянутся секунды совершенного надо ним насилия. Его внутренняя речь не может быть остановлена, словно кровь. Повинуясь инстинкту, матери всех человеческих дел, Эдвард опрокидывает стул – в обнимочку с приступом паники летит на пол. Уже на полу Эдвард темнеет лицом, мычит нечленораздельное, в глазах его мечется неосознаваемый ужас; не поднимаясь с четверенек, он пятится назад, словно не в силах отклеить взгляд от лица Крейна. Наконец, осознав, что не в состоянии в здравом уме пережить это неизбежное мгновение, Эдвард начинает смеяться, как припадочный. Он ничто, он всего лишь наполняет нутро болванки.   
При виде иглы в чужих руках Эдди взрыкивает на всю комнату:  
\- УБЕРИ ОТ МЕНЯ РУКИ, СУКИН СЫН! - руки взрываются, догоняя голос, ненавистный, проклятый сорванный голос – Эдвард пытается впиться себе в глотку пальцами, вспороть и смять гортань, и рвать, рвать, рвать. Один-единственный захудалый крик прошивает воздух, и тишина тут же снова молчит в рупор его барабанных перепонок. Молчание как нож в зубах. Дворец его тактильной памяти терпит грубое вторжение, и Нигма прокусывает язык до крови – взгляд упирается в цвель стены, зажимается в угол, лишь бы не видеть унизительной процедуры, которую над ним проделывает Крейн. Рот его наполняется густой и теплой кровью. Он превращается в животное, кричащее от страха, и его кровь кричит от страха, и его поры. Крик, идущий из глубин его, превращающийся в мольбу о помощи, которая ему самому омерзительна. Но никаких больше слов из крови и сора, никаких больше гортанных слёз раскаяния. В остолбенелой тишине Эдвард наблюдает пугало – мёртвой хваткой впивается оно в него, словно в лакомый и сокровенный кусочек. Факт сомкнутых губ - неучастие в игре – вроде бы не помогает, но делает мир чуточку лучше – они оба замерли в патовой позе, Крейна явно выводит из себя тишина. И Эдварду хочется верить, что он не будет пытаться порвать коралловое ожерелье чужих челюстей дополнительным уколом токсина.

\- У тебя больше воли, чем я думал, но у меня больше силы, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Молчание для Крейна его заводская зона комфорта, но только не сейчас, когда каждая пора на его теле, казалось, разинула свою пасть, чтобы проглотить драгоценную реакцию - на новый вид введения токсина, на себя, на впервые представленное альтер эго, на то, во что Нигма ввязался по своей собственной вине, опрометчиво не взвесив всех рисков и не подумав, что Аркхэм - фабрика по производству смерти гораздо более конкурентоспособная, чем его мозг. Джонатан выиграл себе куш в честной борьбе, но игрушка решила сделать вид, что она поломанная - что же, хорошо, пора переписывать правила негласной игры. Доктор не сползает с туловища пациента еще долго, вместо прослушивания затянувшегося унылой константой молчания он ловит его сердечные ритмы - а уж они-то не обманывают, мышца трусливой крыской выдает своего волевого хозяина со всеми потрохами. Крейн даже прижимает ладонь к сердцу Нигмы сквозь оранжевую ткань больничной робы - пульсация вибрирует по рецепторам мелко-мелко, часто-часто, от удовольствия даже захотелось погладить Эдварда в ответ трепетно покалывающими импульсами - электрошокера. В какой-то момент, впрочем, это надоедает, часы в кабинете тикают совсем скучно, белый свет начинает слепить затаившиеся от голода зрачки; Крейн не собирается вводить вторую такую же инъекцию, ведь метод этот совсем неисследованный, а вызвать у ставшего почти что любимым пациента смерть от передозировки не хотелось совершенно - по крайней мере, не сейчас, тс-с-с, еще не время, понимаете? Однако, сжатый челюстной ряд все равно не устраивает доктора Крейна, и приближающееся время конца сеанса только распаляет болезненное негодование.

Сам нарвался, что ж, так уж и быть. Раз Джонатан рискует убить Нигму мгновенным получением второй дозы, то он предлагает мудрую альтернативу - подарить ее кровеносной системе ничуть не каменного Сфинкса альтернативным, более последовательным и мягким путем, заодно гарантированно разлепив тому сомкнутые зубы. Пугало по очереди обильно смачивает в растворе токсина две длинные марлевые турунды и вводит их в ноздри загадочника на острие все той же иглы, сжав ему подвижную как у неваляшки шею. И вот только попробуй шевельнуться или дернуться, игла проткнет податливый, почти как разум, хрящик. Убрав шприц, Крейн терпеливо ждет затаившимся зверем, когда же жертве наконец перестанет хватать воздуха, и она допустит ошибку открыть рот для спасительного глотка кислорода. Когда это наконец происходит, благоговейное волнение кусает Крейна за гипофиз - из раскрывшихся губ Нигмы вытекает тонкая струйка алой крови, убегая от прикушенного языка - вот она, цена его молчания. Немудрено, что оно давалось ему с трудом.  
\- Истекаешь... кровью ума. На время сойдет и это.  
Недолго думая, Крейн приподнимает нижний край безобразной маски и припадает ко рту Нигмы односторонним недо-поцелуем, вбирающим в себя его теплую плазму, горчащую привкусом железа. Поймав и зажав губами некогда вертлявый длинный язык, Джон всасывается в открытую рану, пока ограниченность кровотока не иссушает запасы в кончике скользкого как сама квинтэссенция обмана отростка. В этой порции крови слишком маленькая дозировка страхов Нигмы и следов токсина, чтобы Крейн почувствовал хоть что-то значимое, но воздуха все равно стало чуть меньше - знак, парадоксально, хороший.

Пугало выжигает взглядом сетчатку Нигмы, заставляя его смотреть на себя неустанным давлением; шепчет ему прямо в губы, ограничивая доступ к кислороду и оттуда, но под токсином низкий голос обретает монструозные наслоения, звучит совсем как сам не свой, баюкает устами самой смерти.  
\- Либо ты говоришь со мной сейчас, либо потом, когда турунды успеют излиться в тебя всей дозировкой и сделают тебя еще более жалким. Выбор за тобой.  
Всегда был, Нигма. Быть трофеем в учиненной тобой же игре - тоже исключительно твой добровольный выбор, так пожинай же плоды деяний своего недюжинного ума, покуда не истек окончательно.

Утонувший в молчании— не утопленник. Он держит на голове своей колодец-аквариум, в котором играют рыбки истины. Бетонный, шершаво-белый потолок кабинета был тесен, близок. Как дыхание Пугала. Как удушье. Если раскрошить речь Эдварда, стереть её в порошок, погрузить в воду и дать ее выпить Крейну – сможет ли он разделить его боль? Кипятковыми брызгами ощущать его поцелуй – кипяток хорошо развязывает язык, мёртвый язык, замерзший, тихий язык непроизносимой боли. Эдвард замечает за собой, что он ловит одобрение в жестах Крейна. Наверное, так и рождается стокгольмский синдром. От лёгкой улыбки Крейна гаснет единственная лампочка в комнате – наступившая темнота объявляет упоительный пир памяти, словно порхающий по краю бумаги клоун – свой бенефис. Если бы рука, которая заносилась над Нигмой, могла бы стать просто черным крылом вероломной птицы. А его пальцы ее когтями. Невозможно-соединительная ткань их дыхания разрывает рёберный отдел и добывает легкие из основ.  
\- Комната как будто распахнула свой рот, и вот-вот меня проглотит, - шёпотом пересказывает Эдвард, а его язык тяжёлый, как топор. - Нет, не совсем так. Вся эта комната… У меня на ладони умирает это слово. Моё собственное "боюсь", я пишу его в уме и вижу, как оно уже готово улететь.  
А вслед за ним улетают и все остальные слова. В голове царит необъяснимая вьюга, истерическая буря. Аллегорические осколки прошлого взрываются в воспалённом мозгу, словно фейерверки, внутри черепа расцветает огненный цветок мысли. Один за другим эти осколки, сперва бесцветные, становятся всё ярче и крупнее – как будто складываются в силуэт некоего города. Это Готэм? Нью-Йорк? Нью-Мексико? - называет Эд города так, словно пробует разные из них на вкус. - Это уже не город, а просто обведённая углём дыра на стекле. - он повторяет уже громче. - Это уже не город, а просто оскаленная пасть в лунном свете. - ещё громче. – Это не город, а перевернутый череп мертвеца: в него заползают трамваи и троллейбусы, выплевывают злобу трупным запахом!!! - Эд кричит, и крики переходят в дикие вопли, в звук кошки, которой прищемили дверью хвост – туннель рассудка явно расходится по швам, в сознании, словно колёса, проворачиваются слова, не так давно сказанные ему Крейном. Мозг выгибается, точно деревце под сквозняком, встаёт дыбом, всё пытается выбраться из пропасти – и тщетно; пальцы вспоминают недавние грезы, пока ещё только образы, колючие, как ежи - иголки ужаса колют пальцы.  
\- Я ничто! – завывает Эд, - Меня нет!!! Я - зацикленная клетка агонии!! - с новой яростью повторяет он, и сила вопля все возрастает и достигает высшей точки. Внезапно он затихает, зажмуривается, вздрагивает и пускает кровавый пузырь из открытого рта – на этот раз прокушена была уже губа. Голос Крейна, полный тьмы и катастрофичности желания рассечь Эдварда, словно труп на прозекторском столе, продолжает звучать в голове. - Ни дна, ни края тебе, мразь, нет, о Боже!… - Сфинкс закатывает глаза и начинает трястись всем телом, в припадке безумного ужаса роняя слова. - Мне страшно … Мне так страшно… Страшно…

А Доктор Крейн – перманентно отчужденный, выкинутый в открытый одинокий космос мертвый космонавт; мир же – он пустышка, выгребная яма, генератор жалких корч перед основным страхом смерти, не больше; слышите? Ему страшно. С-т-р-а-ш-н-о. Это тот человек, что неделю назад возомнил себя единоличным повелителем Аркхэма, но не учел, что вот она – победа над страхом собственного исчезновения и есть последнее восстание человека против бога, его возможность стать_этим_богом; искореняешь из себя вместе с сердцем страх перед смертью, базовым скриптом лежащий в основе всех остальных фобий – становишься действительно свободным, подлинным хозяином себе и другим. Нигма не учел, проебался – Крейн глотает его кровь изо рта, ищет посреди лейкоцитов останки чужого ужаса как лекарство против своего опустошения; детство не научило будущего профессора выстраивать социальные коммуникации, выкинуло его за борт этого существования; пожалуй, вот этот контакт с жертвой под токсином был единственной альтернативой, что ему оставался; единственным, что он понимает в подлинной мере. Надолго их, увы, никогда не хватало – ничего, Джонатан всегда находит новых.

Воспоминания из своей жизни уже подтерлись, ярость сменилась отрешенностью; в словах Нигмы Джон ищет остатки себя; яма открыла свой рот, готовая проглотить, и он в центре нее точно как та самая зацикленная клетка агонии; вот он забитый в углу часовни, облепленный стаей обозленных ворон – тогда смерть казалась большой и липкой, теперь – смотрит из-за угла глазами постылой постаревшей собаки, ютится у его ног. И правда ведь, ни дна, ни края; холодные пальцы выдергивают турунды из носа жестко, как наждачной бумагой по открытой ране; куски марли уже можно отправлять в утиль, и кажется, не их одних – Загадочнику тоже затеряться посреди мусора заключенных в самую пору, перевести дыхание до следующего раза; когда Крейн решает забирать, он забирает до самого конца. У стен больницы были уши, но глухи от забившейся в них серы; были глаза, но ослепленные бездушной белизной палаты. Никому здесь не жалко Нигму, и даже старые приятели, назвавшиеся друзьями, предпочитали считать свои деньги вместо того, чтобы вызволить вопрошающего древнеегипетского кота из тюрьмы психиатра, высасывающего его соки.

Дрожь в чужом теле оживляет и собственные клетки, Джон точно зачарованный реакцией гладит Нигму по волосам (ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, страх – это учитель, не враг; враг твое собственное трусливое сердце, и только, понимаешь меня?); он снимает с головы маску, протирает ею кровь из треснувшей губы пациента – остатки его генетического кода на ткани хороший трофей; Крейн точно не Виктор Зсасз – впервые решает забрать частичку жертвы с собой; возможно, не сделает этого больше ни с кем и никогда – прочие лопались совсем быстро, стоило только совсем слегка надавить большими пальцами газа на их перепуганные глазные яблоки.  
\- Так-то лучше, - кивает Крейн, дарит Нигме желанное одобрение, выцепил этот запрос в нем вместе с гуляющим в зрачках ужасом, - Так-то лучше, Нигма. Можешь ведь, когда хочешь. Это совсем не больно, если сразу меня слушаться. Смерть приходит лишь понарошку, - доктор распускает закатанный оранжевый рукав, в момент скрывший крохотный след от инъекции; слепой, слепой Аркхэм, не умеющий видеть насквозь; Джон встает с бьющегося в лихорадке тела Эдварда, мягко бьет его по щекам, тащит обратно к стулу словно котенка за шкирку, - Успокойся, отдышись. На сегодня наш сеанс окончен.  
Впереди еще целая незыблемая вечность, но в конце, Крейн знает – всегда короткий срок годности.  
Их никогда не хватает надолго, но теперь Джон так не хочет искать новых.

Сеанс кончается, и Эдварда снова прячут в паутину самых дальних уголков Аркхэма, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть в затуманенные раны его глаз. Череп сжимает мозг, как стальной шлем, - отлично сказано. Что-то живое ходит кругами в голове. (Получается, что Аркхэм как бы и есть его голова, и кто-то кружит вокруг, и каждое окно, как ухо, прислушивается к вою манкуспий там, за стеной.) Эдвард долго гладит белую шею своей левой руки, её смерчем загнутые пальцы, прежде чем занести над ними осколок стекла, утаённый в камере ещё с того времени, когда он захватывал над Аркхэмом контроль. У него нет сомнений относительно своего поступка. Колется крошка сна, накрошенная в кармане, ещё не поздно лечь на дно кровати и солёной наглотаться темноты.  
Бить стеклом - это было все равно, что кричать: «Посмотрите, вот он, лакомый кусочек теплого беззащитного существа! Ищите, ищите его по теплу, которое исходит из его тела, кто первым найдет его?» Новый Сфинкс родится из мазни, из растрёпанной простыни, из чего-то второсортного, с гильотиной у свитера ворота, чтобы сразу отрезать голову, а потом, слой за слоем, мигрировать вон из Аркхэма. Суицид становится навязчивой идеей и заводит нервы в тупик, доводит до вязкого селя.  
\- Нигма, что за чёртоцирк ты тут устроил?! – орёт доктор Роберт, наблюдая, как липкая кровь на полу послушно принимает форму весеннего ручья. С улыбкой у Нигмы ничего не вышло - лицо застыло от разочарования, что его так быстро спасли. Вот он уже в медпункте - трясется весь, губа ходуном ходит, отмачивается. В его желаниях — этой пучине извивающихся рук — билось лишь одно – избавиться от Крейна как можно скорее. Среди груды имен и мудреных слов вытягиваются заглавные буквы — врачебные инициалы в длинные уродливые завитки, туманно-огненные. Они прыгают и звенят. Левая рука у Эдварда накрепко перевязана бинтами и затекла, в ней будто песок, и она кажется такой огромной, чужой. Мурки медсестёр над собой он воспринимал как должное – головушка его теперь была тусклой, как свет погашенной сигареты, но слово, которое он поставил перед собой, слово звонкое и раскрытое, первое слово в его новой «свободной жизни» – конвой. Теперь его везде сопровождала охрана, чтобы ума его каморка не довела случайным образом до морга. Больше никаких багряных вдохов колкого шприца, только радио «капельница» ставится по его вене, насыщая витаминным раствором. Покусанный за пальцы какой-то музой цеце, Эдвард обкладывается чтением книг, тяжёлые и клокочущие сны после них уносят его прочь из этой дурдом-коробки. За всю эту победу он расплатился полным крови кошельком на сумму собственной жизни.  
Новый сеанс – кручёная петля, пусты глазницы Крейна – хоть пороху насыпать бы. Для него голова Эдварда – это всё ещё вкусная наживка, но теперь клевать на неё стало сложнее – в присутствии охранника, занявшего стул возле двери, осматривающего вверенного ему пациента.  
\- Здравствуйте, доктор Крейн, - с ласкающей оттяжкой произносит Сфинкс. Биение его сердца доходит до цугцванга. – Как погода? Как вы сами? Мне немного травно и ветрено. Интересно, к чему это?

Суицид все равно, что трусливый побег, но Крейн видит непростительное непослушание. Страх призван быть абсолютом среди инструментов контроля, затягивать на руках марионетки веревки туже и крепче, но Нигма смеет попытаться оборвать их вот так просто, чирк ножом – и долгожданное освобождение дышит ему в шею, выливаясь из вен багряным Стиксом; Сфинкс думал, что ему можно, он думал – от Пугала можно скрыться в укромной могилочке, закрыть с собой крышку и больше никого внутрь не пропускать. Однако, в Аркхэме ничего не бывает так просто – персонал так любит своих пациентов, что ни за что не позволит им уйти с миром, бессознательно работает на пару с Бэтменом – не убий, но искалечь, выпотроши, сделай сломанное еще более сломанным. Среди этого подхода доктор Крейн восседает признанным королем, но сегодня охрана бережет не его красные руки, а слабое сердце неудавшегося суицидника. О, видит вселенная, Джонатан не любит, когда ему что-то мешает. Все эти бессмысленные ограничения – у Вас слишком неортодоксальные методы, профессор, придется Вас уволить – всего лишь попытки цепляться за свою слабость, леность, несовершенство. Те, кто не способен вынести свои страхи, не заслуживают права жить, и помереть бы Нигме, в самом деле, но Сфинкс – его собственность, он купил его за дешевку, за россыпь заживших ссадин, и только Крейн отныне вправе решать, когда Эдвард может покинуть стройный ряд живых ради чернильных объятий Геенны.

Вместо пороха в пустых глазницах прогуливается нескрываемое презрение, как сквозняк. Ты слабак, Нигма, ты дрожащая тварь – хочется оповестить его об этом, но присутствие охранника забивает глотку кляпом молчания, вместо этого выходит только пожать плечами, жалостиво вскинуть брови, вздохнуть словно бы искренне, выдавливая из себя образ сдержанной эмпатии.  
\- Как Вы сами считаете, Эдвард? Травность и ветреность – могут быть побочными эффектами выписанных Вам лекарств, либо же подавленным остаточным влиянием психического расстройства на мозг. Признаться, я несколько обескуражен Вашей попыткой уйти из жизни – на наших сеансах Вы производили впечатление человека, не слишком расстроенного по поводу своего проигрыша мне. Вам следует делиться со мной негативными переживаниями, иначе они съедят Ваши нейронные ткани – еще один неудачный суицид, и мне придется будет выписать Вам транквилизаторы, перманентно понижающие когнитивную функцию. Пока что я не стану этого делать, знаю, насколько важно для Вас чувствовать тяжесть своего гения.  
Крейн кликает ручкой о поверхность стола, чтобы обнажить пишущий кончик – так, словно бы достает иглу из стерильной упаковки. Железо пачкается чернилами – доктор пишет сегодняшнюю дату, не сводя с Нэштона взгляда. Всем своим видом он показывает ему – посмеешь снова понизить свой срок годности, и я сделаю кошмар явью, сравняв твой уровень интеллект с тем же, что у больного кататонией. Попробуешь назвать меня садистом и мучителем, и я представлю миру твою щедрую на галлюцинации шизофрению помимо стандартного нарциссического расстройства личность. Что ты там говорил? Личность, а не свалка для диагнозов? Подумай еще раз, Нигма. Доктор Крейн коротко моргает, кажется, впервые за короткий сеанс; охранника у двери невыносимо хочется искалечить.

Эдвард сильно сомневается в пустоте внутри себя, как будто бы душа надулась, как шар жевательной резинки, отодвинула в теле все внутренние органы к кожному покрову, к костям и вот-вот должна была разорваться, но не разрывается, а лишь набухает и нарывает. Закадровый голос неярок, и Эд с дзенским трюкачеством наблюдает за Джонатаном – он почти рассыпается в экстазе неожиданного освобождения у того на виду. Словно карманы его набухали прибытком — неверным, низким, пустым, готовым каждую минуту растаять, как сон, как утренний туман. Им владел растущий, не подавляемый ничем азарт картёжника и кидальщика тех самых кубиков, цинично изъятых из коробок с воспитательными добросердечными играми. Завихренные мысли, как игрушечная лошадка из настольного ипподрома, поршнем заряженная скакать без отлучки по кругу.  
\- Вы с детства мечтали быть врачом, Крейн или это было желание более позднего возраста? – в самый разгар своей увлечённости, Эд вдруг осознал, что интересуется совершенно посторонним, да и к тому же, ещё недавно пытавшим его человеком. «У меня есть доктор», подумал Нигма с некоторым холодком, убеждения в этом не было никакого, чувствовался зазор, в котором прятался незнакомый, невидимый человек, сложно о нём было что-либо предположить, а зазор при дальнейших расспросах грозился расшириться на бескрайние, потерянные расстояния. Вернулось утро, его скомканное спешкой начало, пустой коридор, потом дверь, и сразу стол, стул. Его голос вдруг начал звучать тихо, сковано, пропаще, он начал говорить словами собственного изобретения, а не общепринятым языком:  
\- Я подарил вам фениксовость своей головы и улыбаюсь одними клыками. Да, я пытался умереть, не знаю, что я хотел там увидеть. Коричневую воду из-под крана? Ещё одну собаку с отрубленной лапой? Жидкая, но горючая, бесполезная, как переразбавленный бензин, через катетеры пришла ко мне моя жизнь.   
У Эдварда были ровные зубы, раздетые улыбкой, и он немного поклацывал ими от ледяной немилосердности Крейна – он не хотел транквилизаторов, не хотел лишаться рассудка и грызть стены с ногтями. Свихнуться? Это легко лишь в театре, где апокалипсис представляют не реже чем раз в две недели. Месяц тому назад состоялось представление особенно звездное: Эд уже засыпал, когда здание содрогнулось от дружного рева кипящих гневом людей. Нигма похолодел. Бунт. Очередная дурно спланированная революция. Не прошло и пары минут, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге возник какой-то верзила. Его улыбка явно имела функции чисто декоративные.  
— Твой матрас. Он мне нужен, — заявил гость.  
— Зачем?  
— Хотим поджечь все матрасы, — с гордостью поведал вошедший и поднял вверх оба больших пальца — с таким видом, словно жест этот был драгоценным камнем в короне достижений человечества.  
— На чем же я буду спать? На полу?  
Он пожал плечами и заговорил на непонятном Эдварду языке. На его шее мужчина заметил странные бугры — под кожей у него разрасталось что-то неладное. Со здоровьем у всех было здесь неважно — неотвязные их несчастья расцвели всевозможными хворями. Нигма тоже не был исключением — лицо у него сморщилось, как высохшая виноградина, а сам он был такой худой, что напоминал лозу.  
\- Лихая доля гения – мне первому предложили поднести к моему матрасу спичку, - продолжал рассказывать Эдвард, откинувшись на спинку стула. Небо за окном напряглось, в его чернильницу бухнула гроза, и сверху посыпалась прозрачная скользкая фасоль. Будто прорвался пакет.

Эдвард сегодня, как промежуточные трубки в игре испорченного телефона, не конечная цель влияния Крейна, а лишь презренный посредник; через него доктор разговаривает с охранником, не забыв разок приструнить многословного пациента, но, к счастью, не Нигму упрекать в непонятливости – перспектива переодеться из скорлупы мозга в овощной хлорофилл быстро настраивает его на нужный лад фарса, тем не менее, не обнажив его инстинкт самосохранения достаточно, чтобы избежать попытки в издевку. Джонатан не получает искреннее чужое любопытство, по жизни не привык к таким дарам, посему и попытки по ту сторону трактуются в единственной знакомой плоскости – попыткой кольнуть презрением врача, что не лечит отнюдь, или, во всяком случае, лечит не совсем вас. Крейн капает ядом – прошу не волноваться вас, незваный гость, ибо тот входит в план лечения. Пристальное внимание охранника ощущается тактильностью тотального присутствия, словно тот в последнюю секунду запрыгнул в закрывающийся узкий лифт и нажал на кнопку последнего этажа, обрекая на свою тяжелую молчаливую компанию в течение удушливых долгих секунд. Джон мысленно связывает его по запястьям и лодыжкам, подвешивает на крест посреди огорода и позволяет демоническим воронам рисовать на его теле стигматы – легче от этого не становится.  
\- Я не смогу помочь Вам, рассказывая о себе.  
Врачом доктор Крейн становится никогда не желал и не мечтал, на самом деле, потому так и не стал им. Все решили обстоятельства, выкинув профессора из университета и тем самым впустив Пугало в скучающие без обильных криков аркхэмские стены. Помогать людям не являлось толерабельной опцией ни на одной из стадий карьеры; толку ли в помощи, если человечество как уроборос само себя кусает за хвост, непременно вскоре с концами проглотит – доброта продлевает страдания, оттягивает неизбежное, делая из апокалипсиса растянутое на несколько безжалостных актов десертное блюдо; Крейн подобной чепухой не страдал и милосердно, гуманно, осознанно толкал вереницу событий поближе к адскому котловану – если не можешь закупорить конец, ты обязан сделать его явным и абсолютным, в процессе урвав немного дофамина и для собственных всадников мести, живущих внутри голодным квартетом – в голове, в груди, в голове нижней и колючим посохом в красной правой руке.  
\- Вы считаете свою жизнь бесполезной? Но мы уже говорили об этом, Эдвард. Диагноз не равно приговор, и там снаружи Вас дождется смысл – стоит только отзеркалить его терпение.  
Нэштон умен, все же стоит отдать ему должное – на тропинке этой мысли Крейн обнаруживает себя с некоторым удивлением, стараясь обойти и вернуться в комфортную трясину собственнического презрения, но не выходит, знак стоп опутывается вокруг ног, заставляет присмотреться к дорожным камешкам. Улыбка Сфинкса даже победная для настолько пораженного, а ведь мог бы кричать, умолять, убеждать стороннее лицо, что напротив сидит выблевок Сатаны и ковыряется в его извилинах ржавым тупым ножом, мог бы целиком скинуть свое достоинство и умолять уже Пугало, подыгрывая в его игре полным подчиняющимся звеном, но нет, Крейн не может отделаться от иррационального – пока что – ощущения, что беседует с равным по силе духа и разума. Мальчик Джонни больше не дрожит осиновым лепесточком, победил страхи, и от них осталась лишь постылая осень, черная дыра размером с счастье. Презрение к слабости росло, как и восхищение силой подлинной, но последний товар был не так щедр на появление в мировом рынке; в лице говорящего на своем выдуманном языке он начинал обретать призрачные очертания.  
\- Многим больным сейчас негде спать. Мы работаем над этим, но Ваша выходка усложнила задачу, - Крейна почти рвет от этой формальности; если эта сценка и есть бытие врачом, то как кто-то вообще может мечтать им становится, - Та, что до попытки суицида. Вы были на вершине величия перед тем, как скатиться… в пучину любопытства по ту сторону. Предполагаю, что такой контраст может быть признаком биполярного расстройства, рука об руку с нарциссическим, но нам еще предстоит это выяснить. Не спешите с побегом из жизни, и я не стану спешить с рецептом, - третьему лицу врядли по вкусу ультимативный оттенок уст Крейна, но на то и Пугало не актер, а ученый; устал притворяться, устал перелистывать в голове давно похороненные тома по заезженным общепринятым методикам, кои презирал еще на университетской скамье. Благо, охранник не есть коллега, не поймет подмены; пожалуй, выходка Нигмы недостаточно растопила сердца его же жертв, чтобы посылать на прослушивание кого-то более понимающего. Посему – доктор Крейн не угроза, ведь смотрите, сидит и мирно записывает что-то в блокнот, вдумчиво кивает, парирует вопросами и неподдельным желанием помочь, а уж как он это делает – да черт этих врачей знает, силовик-то понимает только одно – язык мышц; взгляд смерти невидим ему за оправой порядочных очков. Сеанс идет медленно, прихрамывает за стрелкой на настенных часах, пока наконец об нее не спотыкается.  
По ночам Пугало приходило к своим детям узлом страхов, затягивающимся на горле, просачивалось сквозь щели в стенах, догоняя беглых тараканов, гнило на голосовых связках, но никогда не являлось лично. До сегодняшнего дня. В камере, простите, палате Нэштона было пусто как внутри Крейна, а сам он статично замурован в кандалы белой, сливающейся с болезненной кожей смирительной рубашки – боле никакой возможности порезать запястья или хотя бы повеситься в стремлении стать звуком ветра; Аркхэм спит мирно-мирно, хоть проезжайся по нему танком, но Крейн – всего лишь компактная ядерная боеголовка размером с маникюрные ножницы; в тенях чужой палаты теряется он лучше самого Нигмы, чья белая тюрьма крикливо выдавала его в остаточном свете ночи.  
\- Феникс сжигает себя в собственном гнезде, предвидя смерть. И вот она приходит, а он все еще здесь, - Джонатан тянет к живой мумии руки, - Не в состоянии ни убежать, ни загореться, - расстегивает смирительную рубашку последовательно и точно, будто хирург, прячущийся в брюшной полости. Костлявое тело освобождается от плена ткани как тоненькая спичка выскальзывает из толстого коробка. Крейн садится лотосом перед Сфинксом и чиркает ею о черный бок – теплый ломтик света делает палату холоднее. Он протягивает игрушечный факел ему, зажатый между указательным и большим пальцами; бровями подтверждает разрешение.  
\- Подожжешь себя и будешь навек от меня свободен. Подожжешь меня, и я заберу тебя в ад с собой, а задуешь - мы просто поговорим.  
Эдвард подарил ему фениксовость своей головы, и Крейн пришел расставить точки над i. Это был честный ход.

Темнота дружественна для изнуренного человека. Нет нужды тратить энергию, которой и так осталось чуть, на узнавание предметов, компоновку их в единую картину, на чтение неразборчивой подписи в нижнем правом углу и на поиск в недрах ослабленной памяти смачного эпитета, дескать, без вас тошно. Эдвард, согласно инструкциям психиатра, раздувал в себе надежду на всякое хорошее, настраивал глаза на ласковое восприятие двусмысленной реальности и смазывал ум сладким вазелином утешительных формул: всё хорошо, я хороший и мне хорошо. Не торопился он сомкнуть спичку в подавленных подушечках пальцев, ногтями её прихлопнуть. У многих от такого взгляда, какой был у Нигмы, крепкие колени превращались в мягкую глину.  
\- Смотри, как я намазываюсь на тебя, Джонни. Смотри и учись.  
Он зашипел как змея, грациозная, эффектная в своей ненависти змея. Поцелуй вышел едким, словно тинктура солнца в холодной воде. Он весь из себя был сумрачным недомоганием, шершаво-кошмарным "никогда больше". Эд совсем не любил Крейна, но с каждого пугала брал по соломинке, а в ответ сеял тепло - только и зарывай глубже руки, ощупывая смерти мех.  
\- Это всё - моя прыть. Я всё ещё искрю на этом свете, Джонатан. Если в твоей квартире прозвенел звонок, и ты снял трубку - ты включен, ты обязан. Их перебинтованным мозгам никогда не понять, как мы с тобой похожи. - Эдвард распрямляется с харизматичной осанкой, произнося эти нашатырные, отрезвляющие слова. В бензобаке его головы возникла крошечная искорка детских воспоминаний... Этого было достаточно. Голос его изменился - стал отчетливым, как ажурная резь змеиного скольжения:  
\- Да, нас не любили наши родители, мы монстры сохлых библиотек, и нам лишь бы день отстоять, на третье месть и кисель, но мы за друг друга... - от чего так барабанят зубы? Сфинкс не договаривает, срывается, берёт реванш. - Мы всегда поддержим, будто сломанную ветвь, рассудок друг друга. Мы молодцы.  
Дотоле нестойкое тело мужчины, слепленное из терпких комьев страха, распорядка и одиночества, отвердело, чтобы вернуться к темной вмятине подавленного сердца. Под пальцами веретеном пронеслись шрамы на руке. Грудная клеть, словно небрежно схваченная нитью ватная бабочка, разваливалась на глазах. Эдвард объяснял сложившееся положение по садистски доходчиво.  
\- Мне недолго тут осталось. Пока не поздно - влезай в мои объятия, вались ко мне в глаза. - голос перебегающей искрой стремится быстрей миновать эту шуршащую открытую тишину. Как кровь сворачивается и обнимает свою рану, Эдвард обвивает руками Джонатана. Он тёплый как доверие. Мысли Нигмы сейчас одеты в дырявые перчатки голосов других. Эти голоса стягивают к себе самые хорды его надежд, желаний и расчетов и своей нестерпимой силой проламывают их сердечники, разбрасывают после, будто надоевшие трюки. По-вороньи ворковала ирония того, что они камень ножницы, всё стало камень. Он знает о Крейне всё, что знает преступник о законе. Готэм готовит себе руины загодя, сотрясается в заготовке, мол, жители мои из меня драпайте! Календари смехотворно пустеют, и кажется нет продолжения — в окружающих нет пульса, ключика, лиц.

Чужие прикосновения Джонатану как теребить уставшую от местного наркоза кожу – странные, отчужденные, они далеки, словно жалобное морское эхо из недр давно высохшей ракушки. В поцелуе ни грамма страха, ни капли пропитанной ненавистью крови, лишь один концентрированный токсин дружелюбия, как и объятия эти нерационально теплы; жизнь вытекала из пациента, а он все горел, проклятый, он все умудрялся греть, быть таким отвратительно горячим, что хотелось отмыться – то ли от его необъяснимой ничем искренним благосклонности, то ли от собственной грязи, намыливая руки, посмевшие царапать редкие алмазы ржавым перфоратором первобытных кошмаров. Речи его как эфемерная, отдаленная мантра в мембране – я тоже, слышишь, я тоже, ты не один, и мы молодцы оба, тш-ш, это все яд змеи кольчатой капает на ушную раковину, норовит зайти внутрь по каналу до самого мозга и засесть там противопоказанием к применению, но Крейн не дает, накрывает шипящие капли вакуумным колпачком ургентного противоядия. Какая разница, сколько в галактике черных дыр, если они не могут существовать в гравитационных полях друг друга? Какая разница, Нигма? На кой черт ты сдался без пут марионетки и слоя формалина поверх иссохших костей? Не было у Крейна друзей, да вот с недавних пор и подопытного не оказалось – последнее, чего ты хочешь от лабораторной крысы, это проникнуться к ней симпатией.  
\- Нет, мы не похожи. Я черт, и ты моя теорема Ферма. Сложные задачи я разрубаю как Гордиев узел – время мое скоротечнее спички, но чем я объясню поутру половинчатую загадку, выцарапанную на белом кафеле жирным красным шрифтом?  
Так Крейн и говорит, нанизывая угрозы на чужие губы. Веревки из его живота выходят складные, соломы хватает сполна, жаловаться не приходится – он и сам чувствует, как наматывается на палец манипулятора как упрямая нить стали, которую обдали огнем переполненного жизни послушания, и железо под напором сдалось, смягчилось, поплыло графитным воском. Хлипкие демоны в голове перешептываются целой толпой Брутов, говорят, ну и что, Джонни, что тобою вертят как хотят – верти в ответ, возьми свое, что ты теряешь; и впрямь отчего бы не завернуть презрение к Фрейду в ткани Нигмы и подписать его теориям смертный приговор соком из себя самого, чтобы окончательно, бесповоротно и победно, но гордыня восстает, не позволяет, зажимая цепким скелетом обглоданных рук порочное начало у самого основания – резко, как вспышка трезвости; в растопленных льдах вместо глаз она загорается клокочущей злостью.  
\- В одном ты прав, недолго тебе тут осталось. Место тебе либо в гробу, либо на свободе – видеть больше не хочу того неразумного, кто сам к чудовищу лезет в пасть, как имущество, решившее, что может восстать, и восставшее.  
Крейн уважающий себя заклинатель змей, отказывается греть их у себя на груди, поэтому сдавливает чешуйчатому скользкий изумрудный хвост коленом, берет за крылья кобры как за шкирку и волочит по своим следам; Аркхэм был доктору родной кровеносной системой, и сам он в ней был лимфоцит – черный, червивый, но неизменно свой; плыл он по тем его каналам, где глаза слепы и глухи уши, а рты и подавно зашиты. Эдвард весь ломанный-переломанный, и вместо франтовых костюмов ему заслуженно грязные белые ремешки смирительной рубашки, что спешат за его насекомыми ногами чахоточной свитой. Запасной выход из смрадного подвала, откуда думал Джон как-нибудь пустить по сточным каналам Готэма одну из вариаций своего токсина, открывал вид на безжизненный оазис городских джунглей; ни машины не пробегало, ни хотя бы призрака. Впрочем, последнее было легко поправимо; все еще за фениксовы крылья как нашкодившего, Крейн держит Эдварда прочно перед собой перед тем, как подтолкнуть его ступить через плинтус, что последний теплый островок человеческого уюта для босых ног бывшего теперь заключенного.  
\- Пошел ты вон, Эдди, со своим теплом. Без страха жизнь не имеет смысла. Подумай об этом на досуге, пока будешь спотыкаться о ремни рубашки.  
Маленькое предательское сожаление кусает за желваки; доброжелательность Джонатана сравнима разве что с пушистым пледом в разгар летнего зноя, но так ему неловко от собственной доброты, словно бы как минимум отдал он дыхание мертвецу на самой грани отплытия в лодке Харона. Страшила искал мозги, а сердце его под грязью замуровано, сажей измазано – попробуй только тронь. Рядом с ногами Нигмы падает полный спичечный коробок. По взгляду Джона видно, что следующей добродетелью его рук будет пуля в лоб прямо там, где у него самого зиял знак вопроса.  
\- Замерзнешь – гори ясно, - и все же, победитель (поверженный, да?) почти улыбается, - Недобрым словом не забудь помянуть.  
Надо признать, у восьмой загадки тысячелетия, вырезанной из палаты и вставленной в ночной пейзаж Готэма, вид был предельно жалкий, доктору немного понравилось. Когда у уравнения нет корней, хотя бы можно насладиться бессмысленностью (безжизненностью) его красоты.  
"А ладонь у него холодная.. Как у мертвеца" – записал на корку мозга смышлённый Эдвард, и под его веки заползла безжалостно выуженная пустыня со всеми своими обозримыми ужасами, а в ушах застряло удаляющееся шипение. Новорождённая лампочка, едва распушившись озарением, воображала себя солнцем. Как же горько ему повезло - молниеносная свобода была им обретена, но страх глубокого недопонимания поступка доктора Крейна скрутил, выжал, выгнул, возжег. Отрезок между предположением о гробе и непосредственным побегом выпал беспомощным птенцом из гнезда памяти Эда. Крейн, пытаясь срочно перелицеваться, подаёт свои слова, словно милостыню, хватает рукой, полной сноровки, за самое важное, волочит за хлипкое, разок даже теряет по дороге, но хлопают вхолостую ремешки на смирительной рубашке и остаются позади крики больных, втёршиеся в доверие к слуху. Выход подмигивает ему и Эдвард уже ощущает на себе жаркое притяжение этого города, который, словно миф, словно потопленный остров, видно, существовал в его голове всегда и только теперь начинал выплывать, – живой, чокнутый и, несмотря на тысячи его размноженных копий, неповторимый.  
\- Ты... Ты правда? Правда меня хочешь отпустить? Ты... Да-да, ты... - дикий пожар из гримас и хохочущих рож в башке смыло, наконец, гулом под воспаленной крышей. Готэм — место, где он впервые ощутил пластику беззаботной свободы и понял преимущества раскованного обладания временем. А ведь ещё недавно он управлялся с воплем, хлещущим, как плотная блевотина, сквозь стиснутые зубы. Живой окликает живого через головы сотен усопших – гордая награда, невыразимое одиночество. - Я буду ждать в городе, перебирая чётки моего бунта против тебя. Может быть, тебе даже удастся перебелить моё личное дело. - Эдвард нашарил на лице неожиданную улыбку: не успела растаять с последнего хорошего сна, жаль, что уже не вспомнить. Эдвард знал, чем может кончиться побеление губ Джонатана Крейна, — заводь глаз этого мужчины была неровной, шатало ее поверхность - он задавал импульс, он был гроза. И Нигма на сверхбезумных скоростях побежал к городу, подгоняя заспанную скотину собственного тела, растворяясь в дремучей мгле. Вот такой у него вышел дуэт с Крейном, такое они составили уравнение, такой скрепили преступный договор, к какому были приговорены.


End file.
